Smoke and Mirrors
by Subkulture
Summary: Gray vanishes, his memory vanishes, and Natsu grows desperate to find the truth behind the trick and chases the mage into the mirror only to find a world filled with shadows and darkness; what state will Natsu find him in? Will he find him at all?/
1. Chapter 1

Smoke and Mirrors   
F. Tail

.

_Chapter one. They Disappear_

"What is that?" Natsu pointed, his eyebrows arching into his hairline. Before him was a silver and gold mirror. The frame was a little chipped on the left side but beyond that it glowed in the evening light. The mirror sat propped against the wall of Lucy's living room, catching the three mages' reflections on its fogged surface.

The blonde deadpanned. "It's a mirror."

"Why did you _buy_ the mirror?" Gray clarified, equally curious. He was sitting dead in front of the elegant beast, starring daggers at it.

"It caught my eye," Lucy shrugged. She was right, it did catch the eye. The first thing each man had commented on was that. The attention had made Lucy happy but now the focus had a negative aspect to it and the blonde's face was distorted with regret. "I had a little cash to spare after the Charlatan job so I indulged."

The way she ended her sentence, the group knew that the matter was over, if only until Erza and Happy came over and saw it. But they wouldn't be back until the next day. Happy had taken to the flu during their mission and Erza had taken him to Porlyusica. The old healer would have no qualms over healing the cat. She hated humans, not felines.

Lucy was glad to go off onto a new tangent, about her overdue rent and the fact that the team is always over but never contribute. Natsu pretended to listen, but the food that littered the table drew his attention in. Gray, on the other hand, did not even pretend. He was starring into the mirror, like he was unsatisfied with its state and was trying to peel away the layers of fog. The fire mage glanced worriedly over to him; he noted the glazed eyes, the slack limps, and the quivering fingers.

Natsu whispered his name as the Celestial mage glanced to where he was looking. Her eyes darted between the spot and the dragon slayer and back.

"Gray?" Lucy said at last. "Who's that?"

Natsu blinked. Gray was gone.

He tried to call his name again but nothing came. His voice had vanished with Gray and caught in his throat like a mice in a maze. Fairy Tail was a guild where unusual things happened on a daily basis and disappearances where amongst those things, but the fact that this had happened right in front of him, the fact that it was Gray, the fact that Lucy_ forgot who Gray was_, disturbed him.

"Natsu?"

He started, finding himself standing, and slowly walked over to where Gray had sat, feeling the air.

"Natsu."

This time her tone came out harsh and demanding, effectively snapping the mage out of his reverie.

"What's wrong with you? You were fine a second ago." Though her words came out mildly cross he could see the worry knitting her brow together and dragging the corners of her mouth south.

"Lucy," he said, almost protesting, his voice snapping back harshly, "Gray's gone."

She quickly rose herself, pushing Natsu down onto the sofa, only to take a seat next to him, resting a comforting had on his knee. To the fire mage though, that hand was anything but comforting. It made him feel insecure. She was so confident that there was no Gray and there never had been, he could see it spelled out across her face. Maybe...

No. He couldn't accept that Gray would just _vanish_ like that. Not Gray.

"There is no Gray, Natsu. I don't know who you're talking about but he was never here."

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, he was."

"You've had a long day. What with the mission and-"

"I haven't had a long day," Natsu retorted, his voice picking up force. She flinched away, obviously hurt by the tone he was taking. He apologized.

Outside the window the sun was dipping below the buildings. Lucy wore weariness on the corners of her eyes. In his own moment of tiredness his brain fancied the idea of Gray falling asleep and slipping under his chair. He almost got up to look.

"Why don't you get some rest?" the blonde asked, drawing the mage's gaze away from the seat's base. "Happy's still gone so you can stay here tonight. Okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I'm going to go take a shower." That said, she picked herself up from the sofa, planted a soft kiss on Natsu's forehead, and darted upstairs.

Natsu remained, watching the sun set on the city even as his mind did cartwheels. They were not even impressive cartwheels, as the same question continued to show up time and time again; _what happened to Gray?_

He got up and prowled the living room.

He flopped into the chair, pondering the question.

He rose again to check under the seat Gray had been in. Just in case.

On the second floor he heard the shower shut off, and Lucy singing out that he could use the washroom. But he didn't feel like letting this alone. Gray was gone and he was the only one who knew it. The mage was tempted to go to Makarov, but the idea of saving Gray alone, of watching the horror on his face as his rival showed up, was too tempting.

Then his eyes feel on the mirror.

Tentatively he walked over to it. Gray had been staring so intensely into this thing. As the fire mage did the same he could feel a crawling sensation darting over his stomach. Instinct cried menace as he looked. A hand stretched out toward it.

And then he was gone.

* * *

A/N: This is written at the request of my Beta read MiyuTanemura and honestly, despite the fact that she's putting me through _another_ hell, I'm glade she gave me this prompt. I like the story. I also have the second chapter done and hope to make updates ever two weeks. That's why they're so painfully short...

Hope. I also have grad in two weeks :T - _I DON'T WANT TO GO!_

*clears throat* Anyway. I'm also hoping that this will be part of a trilogy. _Smoke and Mirrors, Paper Wing_s(The second prompt Miyu-chan gave me) and _Nymphetamine. _Again though, that's only a hope so no one need get their hopes up._  
_

PS: This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes I missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence/Blood and Gore

.

_Chapter two. I See Fake Things _

The sun beat down on Natsu. Something he found strange because... wasn't it just moments ago that he had watched that sun disappear bellow the buildings of Magnolia?

Looking around though, he had to appreciate the view. The sun bounced off the land, casting magnificent tinted rays over the fields. A pond sat in the distance, speckled with ice. A meadow of lush, green grass acting as home to many flowers that came in vibrant shades of every colour. The field was bordered by a line of dark evergreens that reached up to the sky like giant spires. The sky itself was a pale blue, rimmed by a mysterious navy, and speckled with clouds.

At the centre though, where the pond started, looked strange. There was no other word that Natsu could think of either. The cattails that crowed the edge of the water looked stretched and distorted while the surrounded grass looked abnormally dark. He could smell sulphur.

And it was growing.

Leaning in closer, Natsu squinted his eyes in an attempt to getting a better view. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of it even from such a distance; it had to be over a kilometre away.

Then the whole scene melted.

Natsu started, stumbled, and fell, collapsing in a pile on the cold stone. He threw his head from side to side in an attempt to clear it. What had happened to the view? It'd just dissolved like plastic. But there was no liquid in front of him that he could see, only darkness, long and impenetrable darkness that turned his stomach on its head. Even worse was the smell he had caught wind of before had turned thrice as vulgar. Now the smell of decay tormented his nose and forced tears into his eyes. This was a hell like no other.

Unable to bear the darkness Natsu rose and summoned his magic.

Attempted to summon his magic.

Nothing came to him. No heat, no pleasant hum, no elated feeling, it was like he was empty. Nevertheless, the ever present heat of the dragon slayer magic was still there. Had it not been for the magic he had a feeling that he would be in a ball shivering. Even with the eternal heat his could still feel the cold radiating off that walls.

Natsu swallowed, hard, before taking his first step. One hand was placed along the wall to guide him. The dark abyss seemed to be a corridor, or jail. As he stumbled along, as elegant as a house fly, he could feel the rungs of cell bars beating off the palm of his hand as he passed.

What was most notable about this trip was the clicking. It was an incessant sound that crawled under his skin. Worse was that it sounded organic, but the fire mage could feel no eyes on him, could hear no breathing.

What was going on here? It was bizarre. It was insane. This was the mirror's doing, right? It had to be. Unless it was all just some messed up dream. But nothing the fire mage had eaten could ever fuel something like this. He was half expecting hell hounds to crawl out of the walls and eat him alive, in this atmosphere.

Then he felt something wet on his hand, a low, thunderous growl, and his heart sank.

Natsu jerked back as flesh and fangs dart past him, teeth slicing through the air like razors. The sound of paws on stone filled the air. Before he hit the ground more dogs (dogs?) jumped him. Teeth met flesh in a sickening flash of pain. It was all he could do to bite back a scream, spin around, and run.

Pants, howls, and snaps filled the air at his back as he stumbled on. Blood cascaded down his should in rivers, catching in his clothes and turning his entire left arm numb. His world turned into a grey and black blur.

One of the dogs jumped, he heard the grunt as it leaped through the air. Claws connected with his back, hooking into the flesh and driving the dragon slayer into the floor. Paws worked at his back. They pulled and tugged at his flesh in wait while the others caught up. Blinding bursts of pain distorted his vision. It was all he could do to toss himself left, landing on his left shoulder to add injury to injury, and crush the beast beneath him, before scrambling to his feet.

He didn't make it far. It was impossible to make it far. His back synchronized flares of pain with his should and every step was a strain. Natsu felt sticky. The skin of his back felt stretched, he hated to discover what damage had been done to it.

Finally, his legs gave out. He knew it would have happened. It was inevitable. But that did not change the horror the played through him. Blood loss, invisible enemy, no magic, it was like every mage's worst nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare right? Being swallowed up by a mirror did sound a little far fetched but still, this couldn't be a dream.

"Shit," he cursed. The click of claws stopped feet away from him, though he could still hear the maddening pants as they waited, savouring the moment. Natsu turned to face them. He had run to save his life because he didn't fair so well in the darkness. Now that plan had failed in epic proportions so he would fight.

Standing there, breathing harshly, hand braced on the wall, Natsu waited for the first one to pounce. It would get a fist in its face, the second a kick in the ribs.

There was only silence. The panting had... vanished, like Gray. His instinct told them they were gone, but the _where_ unnerved him.

A steady beam of light began filling up the hall then. It was greatly appreciated at the dragon slayer, battered body and all, slumped to the floor. The light revealed that the corridor was exactly how he had pictured it to be; grimy, grey, and with jails. And within those jails was the source of the acrid smell of decay. Pile of bodies, mountains high and stripped naked lay inside. The skin was clammy and molted, and the only thing to distinguish them were their genitals. Natsu looked away and wretched.

"Yeah," some distance voice agreed. "Not a pretty sight. Is it?"

* * *

A/N: The second chapter. Much darker then the first chapter and influenced my Supernatural. Also unbeta'ed so I apologize for all the mistake you have to put up with.

The third chapter will get darker. But hopefully the forth will be at least a little brighter. But no Gray. Not for a while yet at least.

Next update in two weeks - I hope. I haven't got the next chapter actually finished yet, so if I'm late I'm sorry. ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three. I meet Dead People_

Directly behind him lay a cell with a woman inside. The voice was deep, and aged, and dry. Like she had been down here in this pit her entire life – or at least half of it. When Natsu turned to her he knew that fear, pain and desperation were written across his face like a plague.

"W-What is this place?"

The woman patted a spot on the floor next to her. Spreading her cloak over it to cover the grim. As she did that the door to the cell swung open. Natsu found himself limping in before he knew he had taken the first step; a step less painful then it would have been thanks to rapidly sealed wounds.

"This is a jail," she said as the fire mage sat down. "It is for lost souls. What you are doing here, I do not know. You are not a lost soul."

Natsu only half heard what she was saying. His eyes were glued to the opposite jail. The bodies within were _moving_. And not just moving either, the limps were twitching, and grabbing at each other. The flesh bubbled, burst, and re-bubbled. Each broken boil seeped a rotted pus that filled the air with an acrid smell, which burned Natsu's over sensitive nose, forcing his head away.

His neighbour smirked, he heard it.

"Enjoying my view?"

Stomach twisting, Natsu turned a dry-vomited, spit flecking along the ground. It hurt badly and he groaned in pain.

Then his gaze returned to the sight. His stomach did another back flip.

Amidst the grotesque mask were two heads. One he couldn't make out, the face was turned away and the shadows boring down on it turned the hair black. The other was staring at Natsu with wide, horrified eyes and a yawning mouth. Dark shadows hung from the underside of its – his – eyes, and that wide mouth was black and tongueless and toothless. Even in the dark Natsu could see could the inside of the cheek rotted, filling the hole with a black, viscous liquid that spilled over the lips. What disturbed Natsu the most was its eerie resemblance to his friend, though. It had the same dark, almost beady eyes as Gray and the same black, semi-spiky hair. Crows feet at the edges of his eyes and the beginnings of jowls gave him aged look but the resemblance was clear. He could have been Gray's father.

_So would that make the other head Gray's mother? _He shunned the though before it formed.

"This is the realm within the mirror," echoed a voice. Immediately Natsu looked to the woman, to find that she was gone. It wasn't her voice anyway, but the voice of a man, raspy and worn. "A mirage conjured from the prisoners mind where they are meant to lose themselves."

He swallowed; he knew where the voice was coming from.

A cold shiver chased up his spin as his eyes locked onto the gargantuan mass of flesh and bone. The rolls of body parts were edging toward him in a slow worm-like motion. Gray's father's eyes locked onto Natsu with a solid intent hidden within them, and its mouth was snapping shut, the lips forming the words that were being said a second after they _had_ been said. Had Natsu not been pressed against the wall he would have shuffled back.

His stomach felt like throwing up again; not something he wanted to repeat twice.

"You are unwelcome." The lips mouthed words, but too late. "You don't belong here." Again, too late. The blob inched closer, and closer. "You shouldn't be part of his word." The thing reached the doorway, which opened for it like it did Natsu (when had it closed?).

A desperate hand clawed around beside him, blind. It searched for something, _anything_, palpable that could be used to fight that thing off.

_That head had killer in its eyes; in _Gray`s _eyes. And it didn't belong there. _

His fingers, at long last, wrapped around something smooth and firm. He brought it before him and-

Dropped it immediately with a horrified jerk. The bone, the _woman's_ bone, clattered to the floor. That thing reached his leg, the hands wrapping firmly around his ankles.

The grip burned, Natsu's mouth opened in a ear-splitting scream that made his own throat cry. He pulled away, scrambling for distance. The dragon slayer wouldn't stop before he put miles between it and him. But the cell was only so big and in two steps he met a wall. That thing was blocking the door way with its wide girth, and it only seemed to grow bigger as Natsu stared.

That was when he felt the brick soften and bend, visibly cracking along the border between the soft and hard. Light flooded the jail. Natsu gasped, blinded from the sudden change.

Then he was falling.

There was no jail above him, below him, or near him. It was blue as far as the eye could see and Nastu had no idea when he was going to touch down. He twisted in the air until the wind had plastered his hair back, trying to get a glimpse at what lie below him.

And he got it. The blue as far as the eye could see remained true, but this blue was darker and came with white-capped waves that reached up to snatch him from the sky. A tumultuous sea lay below him for miles.

The he hit water.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Natsu : I don't know how this got exactly this dark. I mean. Gray's mutilated father might be a little. And I apologize for any stomachs I turned (Probably none :P)

And I may change the updates to weekly. I already have 4 and 5 finished. That would only leave about 4 more. :)

Reviews make the world go round~ : D If you like send one please~


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four. I hear a sirens song_

The cold water hit Natsu hard, its nasty chill lingering against his fiery skin long after the initial impact. Air rushed from his lungs and the sealed wounds split, seeping blood and dying the water black. Limbs flailed and his mouth hung open against the stormy sea. The thunder that clapped high over head sounded muffled.

He was falling as best one could under water, unable to swim up, like he was in a sort of paralyses. He legs, arm, nothing would move through the murky darkness. The cold had turned his body numb while the untamed currents bullied him to and fro. He gasped and sucked in water.

It was too much for one man to take.

Thankfully, Natsu knew he wasn't _just_ one man. He, like Gray, came before him. The dragon slayer knew that the ice mage had lived, and so could he. Anything Gray could do, he could do. Injured or not.

With undaunted determination, Natsu pushed off. The waters own pressure was used against it as he used that to push himself off. That leverage didn't make swimming any easier. Blood loss made his limbs gummy and the water seem thick. Still he pushed, clawed and fought his way to the surface. His lung cried and trembled and black flowers bloomed before his eyes, engulfing his vision. When his fingers breached the surface...

He threw himself forward, felt free flowing spikes drag down, following gravity. He gasped for air before fully surfacing, consequently sucking in more or the salty sea. Hacking and coughing up that water felt oddly good; with every cough he drew in more oxygen until his blood hummed with the gas.

Steadied, he looked around. Even with the different perspective though, nothing had changed. The sky was the same pale blue, and the sea was still the same endless navy.

The one thing that was different was the noise. The steady whoosh that one would expect from the sea was there but there was more. It sounded like a soft humming, lilting over the waves in an attractive melody that had the fire mage peddling forward.

"Hi there, sweet heart."

The mage twisted. The voice had echoed in his ear but when he turned there was no one there. Instead, he barely caught a glimpse of something, a foot or hand, glowing. A sweet tang, like mangoes, filled the air. He followed that smell.

Water trailed behind him as he swam guided by the smell of fruit. He could have swam for hours, his wounds, and ebbing fatigue forgotten. All that filled his mind was the smell and the sound.

And that sound was growing into a full blown orchestra. His ears filled with the sound and flushed all thoughts from his head. Then his feet touched land. The world snapped into place around him.

Aching, panting, Natsu pulled himself onto the bank. He didn't remember seeing land from when he was falling or after he surfaced but he wasn't about to complain. Whatever he had been following had washed thoughts of his tiredness from his mind but not his muscles. The throbbed and dropped him at the edge of the water, waves skittering up the bank and wrapping around his.

That's when _something_ giggled. Strong, lithe hands pulled his head up until he looked into the eyes of something inhuman. They were wide and gem like that invited him in. The sent was back as well, and the song. Instantly, his mind fogged.

"Why are you here, darling?" she cooed, plush lips pulled at his.

For the life of him, Natsu could not remember why he was there, much less _where _he was. He was... on an island? Looking for...

Looking for...

The woman finished in pulling him to his feet. Then she vanished, only to appear several spaces ahead with her back to the tree and he finger beckoning.

"Come child." He went and once more she darted out of his grasp.

Her smell made his mouth water. As he stumbled along after her all he could thing about was... nothing. Absolutely nothing. But the mage's body thrummed with want.

He grabbed fore her. He caught her, his hand wrapping around her forearm in a desperate, yearning grasp. She, in turn, pressed her body into his, her hands cupping the sides of his face. The lips returned to his in a solid, seductive kiss, her barbed tongue pushing his mouth open. The spikes sliced through his lips and warm blood spilled into his mouth, making his head spin. That tongue continue, scrapping over his teeth, dancing with his tongue, dipping toward the back of his throat-

Natsu jerked back, a cry a pain escaping him. His head snapped back to the woman before him. He found anything but.

The woman before him was not a woman, it was a beast. A head of a thousand eyes with hair and horns spinning back from the scalp. The body was that of a strangled woman, the bust, voluptuous, that the rear, an enormous size, but the skin was the deoxidized colour of a corpse. And the wailing screech it admitted was anything other than human.

It charged at him, wailing. Strong arms wrapping around his body, bringing him with her. The earth was quick to leave his feet and he was flying. Natsu jerked only to find that his wounds from before had not closed, blood was running off of him in great streams. Still, weakened, he fought.

A great chill washed over him and he felt immeasurably cold.

And he fell.

The beast chased him. They both hit the water with a shattering splash. The beast floated back to the surface, frozen in a ball of ice.

* * *

A/N: I was working on ch.6 and felt like uploading it. Don't expect a lot of uploads like this. XD

This is unbeta'd~

Tell me what you think~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five. I meet her younger self_

"My, my. You do have some good luck, don't you," sang a voice Natsu instantly recognized. It belonged to the old woman that had disappeared from the jail. She extended a helping hand and Natsu was too happy to take it. The palm was smooth and unexpectedly wrinkle-less.

When he straightened he was inexplicably on land facing a young woman. Contrary to the elderly lady from before, this one was youthful, with fair skin and an honest, open face; a face that hid a library of wisdom.

She smiled and walked the mage to land. "First with the hounds," she continued, "and again with the siren. You are very lucky indeed my friend."

He turned to her and tried to speak. He tried. Instead his cut tongue flapped uselessly around in his mouth. Absently he wondered where the pain had gone.

"Yeah, talking is bad. But I commend you for not freaking out." Natsu glared at her. Apparently his tongue hanging on a thread was no big deal to her.

As if answering his thoughts, she beckoned him closer. He obeyed until her lips touched his. He jerked, but firm hands held him even as an insistent voice cursed in his mind. But the pain he expected wasn't there. It hadn't been since she touched him. However, a warmth did bloom inside of him, filling his mouth.

He could _feel_ his tongue stitching back together.

When she was done she pulled a way with a smile and a smack of her lips. "There, my kiss was much better. Wasn't it?" Helplessly he nodded. "There you go."

Now, I do recall you asking me what this place was." He nodded, again. "Well, I don't know how to tell you but..."

"Please say it's a dream," Natsu begged. And he meant it too. This... whatever, was hell. Invisible dogs, blobs of living flesh, and ghastly sirens were a lot to take in. If it were allowed to continue he didn't know how much more he could take. The woman had healed his mouth but the other wounds were fresh and untouched and bleeding, fatigue tugged at his limps, encroaching on the corners of his eyes. If Gray was still ali-

Gray was still alive. Gray was alive and forgotten and lost, now it was up to Natsu to find him. If he failed he would be letting a comrade down, and that... If he did that, if he _gave up, _then he wouldn't be fit to be a member of Fairy Tail any longer.

Across the way the woman gave a small shake, it was the answer Natsu had expected to hear. "You are in the mirror, just like you thought. It is a reflection of the victims mind..." She paused, smirked. "But you already knew this didn't you. One of the creatures have informed you already. I am just confirming what you know; that this is all a part of Gray's mind."

So that _was _Gray's father.

Natsu turned and wretched. This time, however, he didn't dry-wretch. Blood splattered across the floor.

"Take console in this. You do not have much farther to go." Natsu looked up to find the beach desolate. The woman gone. Yet still he could hear her voice.

"Let us hope you find what you're looking for in the end."

* * *

A/N: High time I uploaded the next chapter Oo I guess I got a little wrapped up with school. And procrastinating. - BUT I'M DONE HIGHSCHOOL FOREVAH. HIGH FIVES ALL ROUND. *shot* - A tiny shit of a chapter but the fics almost done :) Tell me what you think~

Still unbeta'd, and un-reread. Cause I'm too lazy apparently. Sry ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six. He dances in shadows_

Natsu blinked. The woman was gone, and so was the beach.

What was once blue sea and sandy land now stood a ballroom. Dark reds, ebony rails, and gold threading washed the room in a wealthy atmosphere. The floor was baron, of furniture, but dancers weaved in and out of each other, faces masked.

He looked to the drawn curtains. The thick satin didn't allow any natural light to desecrate the room, which had, in turn, been lit with a thousand candles; each a different size but all the same colourless white. Tables lined the walls. The chairs where filled with lifeless dancers. They were slumped where that sat, still as stone.

Natsu dared move over to them, swallowing his wariness with a gulp. The lump in his throat hurt when it went down. "Ma'am?" he called to the first sitter, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Her head rolled back, Natsu caught the sight of white bone before it hit the floor.

He jumped away with a start.

They were _all skeleton._

And bony head was slowly rotating toward him.

He swallowed, turned tale and ran. How he missed his magic.

The stairs looked friendly; or at least they were devoid of skeletons. The dancers seemed to let him alone, too enraptured in their dancing to care. His feet pounded against the hardwood floor, the vibrations rattling up his legs. Blood made a dotted behind him and his muscles screamed. They wanted to stop. There was no adrenaline to keep him going and they had nothing to run on save Natsu's determination.

His foot hit the stairs and kept going. His body launched forward. He could feel as his leg bent out of shape, and he could feel the bone snapping like a twig beneath his skin.

The dragon slayer hit the stairs hard, an earsplitting scream escaping from his throat. Fingers clutching at the wood, he dragged himself up the stairs. Broken bones protruded from his skin in a gory mess, they ground painfully against his flesh.

Minutes morphed into hours crawling up those stairs and the dragon slayer lost all sense of time in a haze of pain. "Gray," he bit, pulling himself over the last stretch and landing heavily on top of the foyer. "You will _so _owe me for this."

Natsu twisted. The movement was painful and he gritted his teeth against the lances shooting up his body. But he had too see that ballroom again. See the skeletons and what other twisted things hid in the shadows.

A cold wind hit the building, pushing the curtains to the ceiling.

The air was immediately filled with glass. The fragments scattered through the from, the shattered windows, casting the room in a blinding haze. Everything had an eerie, beautiful quality. Spider webs that were not there before now glistened in the moonlight, the the chairs lay scattered and broken and hauntingly empty. The skeletons had vanished but still the people danced on.

Then he caught the sight of a man. He was dressed well, in a flowing cape and an elegant three piece. A mop of black hair hung into his eyes and his expression lay flat and emotionless.

"Gray..."

* * *

A/N: My my, these updates have become erratic haven't they? I apologize. I do like to keep things less erratic.  
This is also the last chapter I have finished. I'm currently working on chapter 7, which would leave 8 and 9. Then it's done.

I don't know when the sequel will come, so if anyone plans on holding there breath. Don't. Please. XD


End file.
